Kage Ga Mino O Waratte
by Azalea 'Rocchi' Maurish
Summary: "Apa yang kau lakukan disana...?" tanyanya. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya yang benar-benar biasa itu, seakan-akan ia tidak tahu kalau beberapa menit yang lalu aku mencoba memecahkan batok kepalaku dengan terjun dari ketinggian ratusan kaki. Dark!SebastianxSuicidal!Ciel. Onesided love. Don't like? Stay away D:


|_The death isn't as bad as it's name, it's just a progress into the bigger progress. Let the death acccompany you, be friended to you, encircle your soul to the content_|

* * *

**.**

**Kage Ga Mino O Waratte**

(A Smiling Shadow)

**.**

Disclaimer

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

**OST Kuroshitsuji Musical: The Most Beautiful Death In The World **belongs** to all the holders**

All Rights Reserved

**.**

**Summary**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana...?" tanyanya. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya yang benar-benar biasa itu, seakan-akan ia tidak tahu kalau beberapa menit yang lalu aku mencoba memecahkan batok kepalaku dengan terjun dari ketinggian ratusan kaki. Dark!SebastianxSuicidal!Ciel. Onesided love. Don't like? Stay away ;)

**.**

**|Dark-fic |Suicidal |Very-short |Simple-minded |**

**.**

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

**.**

**London, 01.32 a.m dinihari**

Hanya memerlukan satu detik. Satu detik untuk selamanya, kebebasan yang menggiurkan.

Aku melihat ke bawah dengan mata terasa perih karena kering dari air mata. Angin begitu kencang menerpa tubuhku, menusuki pori-pori kulitku, membuat saraf-sarafnya kejang. Gara-gara itu aku menjadi gemetar kedinginan, dan mengigiti bibirku yang sama keringnya dengan mataku. Keringat melicinkan telapak tangan dan kaki, darah dari bibir yang kugigiti terasa merembesi lidah, memberikan sensasi geli nan aneh.

Hanya memerlukan satu detik. Aku hanya memerlukan satu detik brengsek untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Aku menelan ludah yang entah mengapa sama keringnya dengan mata dan bibir. Masih sedikit terasa sisa-sisa darah dari celah bibirku yang terkoyak separuh. Aku menaruh kedua belah telapak tanganku yang licin di jeruji palang, jemariku yang kurus dan pucat menyembul dibalik lengan panjang jaketku. Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa. Aku hanya tinggal melompati palang ini dan terjun.

Aku menghirup udara dengan serakah ke paru-paru kecilku, namun oksigen tetap tidak bisa meringankan sensasi berat didada, di tulang-tulang rusukku. Aku sudah memikirkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Seharusnya aku tidak ragu-ragu lagi, dan tidak ketakutan seperti ini.

Ciel Phantomhive, kau ini benar-benar payah... rutukku dalam hati. Begitu sulitkah bagimu melompati palang pembatas ini, kemudian setelah itu kau langsung mati! Ini adalah bunuh diri paling cepat daripada menyayat vena di pergelangan tanganmu, atau meminum racun! Sedikit rasa sakit!

Aku menatap ke bawah, dari lantai 45 ini. Diatap bangunan ini sama sekali tidak ada orang lain yang akan mencegahku melompat. Tentu saja, ini sudah jam 1 dini hari, takkan ada lagi pekerja yang kesini. Lagipula, ini adalah hari libur. Hampir mustahil ada orang lain menemukanku.

Dengan ragu, aku mengigit bibirku lagi. Seketika, darah dari luka robek langsung mengguyur lidahku, menciptakan rasa amis khas. Rasa amis favoritku.

Sekali lompatan. Satu detik. Semua akan selesai. Aku hendak tahu bagaimana hancurnya tubuhku ketika aku sampai dibawah sana. Mungkin benar-benar berantakan. Tulang-tulangku akan berurai, remuk. Organ-organ tubuhku keluar semua, batok kepalaku akan pecah melelehkan otakku. Darahku akan membanjiri jalanan. Kepolisian akan benar-benar repot gara-gara ini.

Aku harus melakukannya.

Aku memantapkan hatiku. Dengan sekali lompatan, aku melewati palang pembatas. Sekarang, aku berdiri di teras tanpa halangan apa-apa. Sekali langkah, aku akan jatuh. Baiklah.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, dan ketika aku bersiap akan menjatuhkan diri, tiba-tiba—

"Hei," seseorang memanggilku.

Sialan. Cih...

**.**

|_The Fate just like five years old children. Always curious, always interfere. And yet always has it's secret. Never cease amuses me_|

**.**

"Ciel Phantomhive?" panggilnya. Suaranya terdengar kuat dan yakin. Laki-laki. Aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Benar," jawabku lagi. Nadaku terdengar seperti orang sakit parah—begitu lemah.

"Bisakah kau berbalik?" pintanya. "Aku berdiri tepat 20 meter dibelakangmu."

—dan aku segera membalikkan wajahku.

**.**

|_What will happen if Fate twirled it's ankle and embrace the new possibilities? The world would be not as dull as now_|

**.**

Disana ada seorang pria. Dari tingginya, mungkin dia sekitar umur 28 tahun. Semua hal dari dirinya adalah hitam. Ia memakai jaket aneh dengan aksen bulu serigala cokelat dilehernya. Dibalik jaket itu, ada baju berwarna hitam pula, dan jeans hitam. Rambutnya hitam kelam, dipotong agak pendek dan acak. Ia menatapku dengan tenang, seraya melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Aku mengerutkan alis. Siapa dia? Bagaimana ia tahu aku disini? Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Apa yang ia pikirkan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terdenging ribut disudut otakku.

Pikiran horor itu mengintervensi gerak tubuhku untuk terjun—karena takutnya. Maka, aku hanya membeku ditempatku berdiri.

Pria tidak jelas itu berjalan mendekatiku dengan tatapan matanya yang melekatiku. Aku balas menatapnya, meski aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Seolah-olah tanpa sadar aku menunggu langkah-langkahnya sampai pada tempatku berdiri. Nafasku tanpa sadar kutahan, jantungku berdetak keras tak tertahan.

Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Bulan lalu muncul dari kabut seberang, dan menerangi atap gedung ini dengan sinar pucat. Dengan jelas, aku melihat pendar kemerahan pada selaput pelangi mata pria itu. Merah, warna merah tua yang seakan-akan datang dari masa lalu. Merah tua yang beristirahat di neraka terdalam. Merah tua yang aneh, seperti cairan magma yang dituangkan ke cangkir piala raja.

Pria itu berdiri didekat palang pembatas. Menatapku. Seakan-akan ia menungguku untuk keluar dari teras dan masuk ke zona aman bersamanya. Ia lalu membuka mulut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana...?" tanyanya. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya yang benar-benar biasa itu—seakan-akan ia tidak tahu kalau beberapa menit yang lalu aku mencoba memecahkan batok kepalaku dengan terjun dari ketinggian ratusan kaki.

"Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan?" balasku, sarkas. "Bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Terimakasih, aku sedang berkonsentrasi disini."

Tiba-tiba, pria itu tertawa. Suara tawanya bergema, dan kemudian angin meredamnya. Aku merasa semakin jengkel sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, heh?" ujarnya, masih tetap tersenyum. "Aku takkan melarangmu untuk menjatuhkan tubuh kecilmu ke bawah. Itu bukan urusanku."

Aku menyipitkan mataku dengan curiga ke arahnya. Dasar orang sinting. Kalau ia tidak mau melarangku, buat apa ia tadi menghentikanku untuk melompat? Dan ia barusan saja mengatakan ia tidak akan melarangku terjun? Dasar bipolar.

Dengan gaya tubuh kaku, aku membalikkan wajah dan menatapi kerlap-kerlip lampu-lampu gedung. Menghadap ketinggian yang tidak ada berbatas didepanku.

"Baiklah, bangsat. Terserah kau saja. Kalau begitu, aku _turun_ sekarang," ujarku, bersiap terjun mengikuti hukum gravitasi. Aku memutar mata kaki dan akan melompat ke bawah sebelum sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangku, menarikku.

Aku terkejut, dan detik berikutnya aku jatuh di tempat yang empuk. Lalu detik berikutnya lagi, aku menyadari aku berada didada pria asing menjengkelkan itu. Tangannya yang kuat menahan pinggang dan dadaku—dagunya ia topang pada puncak kepalaku.

"Wha—kau—"

"Jangan, jangan lompat..." gumamnya, lirih. "Setidaknya 'jangan' sampai kau melihatku berusaha."

Aku terdiam sejenak dengan kata-katanya. Ada rasa sakit yang datangnya tiba-tiba—rasa sakit akibat kelaparan datangnya kebahagiaan. Rasa sakit itu begitu menghimpitku, seperti sempitnya himpitan kubur pada mayit yang ditinggal sendirian keluarga dan kekasihnya ke dalam bumi.

Aku merasa mataku perih dan panas, namun tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Pria asing ini—aku takkan mau menangis didepan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Aku kemudian meronta, hendak membebaskan diri dari cengkraman pria ini. Aku merasa begitu trauma dan membenci jika dikekang begini, aku sudah terlalu lama dikekang.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanyaku, dengan nada serak. "Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak," gumam pria ini, seraya membenamkan hidungnya dipuncak kepalaku. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menganggumu untuk membunuh dirimu. Tapi sebelum itu, ikutlah denganku. Kumohon..."

Pria ini mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Aku menghela nafas, dan kemudian kembali merasakan sesuatu menghimpit dadaku, dari dalam. Kesedihan.

"Tolong..."

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Aku bukanlah orang yang lemah. Bukan._

_Itu yang kutahu dan kuyakini sejak dahulu. Semenjak hari-hari seperti neraka itu dimulai. Sejak aku berhenti menangis._

_Aku hampir tidak lagi menangis. Aku hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya. Aku terlalu bingung hal apa yang harus kutangisi—karena terlalu banyak hal yang menyakitiku. Orang-orang menangis terkadang karena mereka sudah menjadi begitu kuat terlalu lama—hingga apa yang mereka tahan selama ini pecah begitu saja, namun tidak bagiku. Aku sudah bosan menangis._

_Aku selalu memikirkan kematian. Kematian dimana semua hal akan menjadi baik-baik saja, dimana semua hal akan hilang. Sama seperti jiwaku, ditelan kehampaan, bersatu dengan angin dan debu. Lebih baik begitu. Kematian dimana semua hal berbeda. Kematian yang kuindukan..._

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**01.59 a.m, di salah satu apartemen London**

_**.**_

Aku menatapi beningnya air dalam gelas yang kugengam. Kukuku berketak-ketuk pada sisi badan silinder tersebut, membuat bunyi lebam dalam air. Diseberangku, ada pria tersebut. Pria itu menatapiku dengan intens. Ia duduk diseberangku, kami hanya dibatasi dengan meja kayu berpelitur.

Setelah orang ini menghentikan percobaan bunuh diriku, ia membawaku ke apartemen kerennya. Aku—entah mengapa menuruti ajakannya. Internet bilang, kita tidak boleh memercayai orang asing, dan pergi bersama orang asing pula—namun aku tidak peduli. Toh aku memang ingin mati.

Jadi jika saja orang ini ingin memerkosaku, mengambil organ tubuh dan menjualnya ke rumah sakit, aku tidak peduli. Asalkan aku mati, itu sudah cukup. Ia bahkan membantuku kalau begitu, mendonorkan organ tubuhku pada orang yang memerlukannya selepas aku wafat nanti. Mungkin karena itu tanpa perlawanan aku menuruti ajakan pria asing ini.

Namun, setelah kami memasuki kamar _cozy _tersebut, pria itu malah memintaku duduk di ruang makan dekat dapur. Ia kemudian memberikanku segelas air dingin, dan kemudian duduk diseberang meja, mengamatiku. Sampai sekarang. Entah sudah beberapa menit ia begitu. Aku sudah begitu tidak sabar menunggunya melakukan sesuatu. Apa saja. Sesuatu yang bisa membunuhku.

Aku menghela nafas. Bosan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku, memecah kesenyapan. "Kau sudah tahu namaku, jadi kurasa aku juga perlu mengetahui milikmu pula."

Pria itu mengubah posisi duduknya. Tangannya ia selipkan pada kantung jeansnya.

"Sebastian Michaelis..." gumamnya. "Cukup Sebastian saja."

Aku mendorong gelas silinder itu agak jauh. Air didalamnya menjadi bergelombang, dan menimbulkan bunyi lembut.

"Mengapa kau memintaku kemari?" tanyaku, pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku sudah tahu ia akan segera membunuhku, kemudian mengosongkan isi tubuhku. Mengeluarkan jantung, paru-paru, ginjal, hati; atau mencongkel keluar kedua mataku untuk donor. Aku sungguh tidak peduli itu terjadi, asalkan ia membantuku untuk mati.

Sebastian mengalihkan tatapannya. Lurus menuju jendela kaca. Jendela yang hanya diwarnai kegelapan malam, tak ada hiasan sama sekali.

"Aku hanya tak suka dengan caramu," jawab Sebastian. Ia menarik nafas pendek, dan membuangnya dengan cepat. Tanda ia mencari kata-kata.

"Jadi...?" tuntutku seraya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Aku tidak ingin ada orang bodoh _random _yang bunuh diri..." geramnya seraya menatapku. Mata merah-kecokelatannya tampak membara diterpa penerangan hangat.

Aku menatapnya seolah-olah ia baru saja mengakui dirinya adalah pembunuh Hitler dan akan menjadi Presiden Amerika setelah Obama. Kemudian aku melempar kepalaku ke belakang dan tertawa keras.

Aku terus tertawa, hingga hampir tersedak ludahku sendiri. Sebastian hanya diam diseberangku, menatapku dengan miris dan alis berkerutan. Kemudian aku meraih gelas silinder tersebut dan membantingnya ke lantai.

Terdengar bunyi pecah yang memekakkan telinga. Aku menghentikan tawaku, berdiri dan menatap Sebastian dengan amarah yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Lalu? Kau mau menyelamatkanku?" tanyaku, sarkas. "Kau ini siapa memangnya, bangsat? Pahlawan? Santo? Pendeta? Justice League? Asal kau tahu saja ya, alasan mengapa aku mengikutimu kemari karena kupikir kau akan membiusku, memerkosaku sepuasmu, kemudian mengambil seluruh organ tubuhku, lalu membuang jasad kosongku ke tempat sampah pinggir London! Bukan seorang pria alim yang ingin menyelamatkanku!"

Sebastian hanya menatapku. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan bentakanku barusan. Yang tergambar jelas pada wajahnya hanya sepotong simpati padaku, dan itu membuatku semakin marah. Tidak hanya marah, aku ingin sekali menamparnya. Aku sudah selesai sekarang.

Aku kemudian memutar tubuhku, hendak pergi. Namun tiba-tiba Sebastian berdiri. Kursinya berderak ribut, dan ia kemudian menangkap lenganku. Aku menatapnya dengan ribuan rasa benci karena orang ini mencampuri urusanku lagi.

"Ya, aku memang bukan siapa-siapa," gumamnya. "Tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seburuk yang kau inginkan, Ciel. Aku hanya peduli padamu. Apa itu salah? Menjadi manusia..." katanya. Nada suaranya begitu lembut, selembut denyutan pembuluh pada tangkai lili di musim penghujan. Tatapan matanya begitu dalam, meyakinkanku. Membujukku.

"Itu salah," desisku, marah. "Apa kau tahu mengenai privasi?"

"Aku tahu itu," jawab Sebastian, cepat. "Tapi aku juga tahu mengenai kemanusiaan, Ciel. Biarkan aku mencoba merubah pikiranmu. Satu malam saja. Satu hari saja," ujarnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada lenganku. Matanya melunak, tiap kedipannya menguatkan bujukannya padaku.

Aku menatapnya. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh, sungguh. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan hal paling buruk yang bisa dilakukan manusia kepada manusia lainnya; aku ingin ia melakukan hal yang membawaku pada kematian. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, aku hanya tidak mau berhadapan dengan pria sok baik ini. Sungguh.

Namun, jika ia hanya meminta satu hari, aku tidak akan menolaknya. Setelah satu hari bersamanya selesai, aku bisa mencari cara lain agar aku bisa menyelesaikan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya perlu mengikuti permainan Sebastian.

"Baiklah..." gumamku, menyatakan persetujuan. Sebastian kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian menarik lenganku, membawaku kepada pelukannya.

Aku sedikit terkejut, dan yang kutahu detik selanjutnya adalah wajahku menekan dadanya. Tangan Sebastian menyisiri rambut kelabuku, dan tangan yang lainnya menyentuh pinggangku.

Tercium wangi kayu-kayuan manis layaknya di hutan hujan dan segarnya beri-berian. Aku menutup mataku, menikmati aromanya yang menenangkan—dan tiba-tiba aku merasa mataku memanas. Tanpa kusadari, aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak kulakukan. Saat itu aku menyadari betapa busuknya aku dari dalam. Saat itu aku menyadari hal lain yang sama sekali berbeda—seseorang yang memelukku begini.

Itu hal baru.

Sebastian membelai rambutku dengan lembut, mendengarkan isakanku yang semakin keras. Bahuku gemetaran. Ia menguatkan pelukannya padaku, dan aku balas memeluknya, melingkarkan tanganku pada pundaknya.

"Menangislah," gumamnya, ditelingaku. "Kau sudah kuat terlalu lama."

Seakan kobaran api yang disemburi gas, aku jadi semakin tersedu-sedu. Aku benci hilang kontrol begini, apalagi dihadapan orang asing yang baru beberapa menit lalu kutahu namanya. Aku tidak biasa kehilangan kendali atas perasaanku—menangis tidak jelas. Namun, Sebastian sedikit berbeda—seakan-akan ia bisa mengorek hatimu paling dalam tanpa perlu ia meminta.

Aku kemudian menutup mataku, merasakan sensasi baru ini.

**.**

**.**

|_You look so peaceful and serene on your sleep, just like your name. As if it's nothing that bothered you, injured you, or haunted you. Make me want to hug you, snuggle to your warmth. Just like a child that freezing in middle night_|

**.**

**.**

"Belum bisa tidur?" tanya Sebastian. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil menjawabnya.

"Baiklah..." gumamnya, seraya membenamkan hidungnya pada rambutku.

Sungguh, jika ada yang menanyakan mengapa kami berakhir berbaring bersama ditempat tidur saling menghangatkan—jawabannya aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti saran Sebastian jika aku harus tidur dan beristirahat karena kejadian menguras mental hari ini. Ia mengatakan jika aku terbangun nanti, aku akan sangat baikan.

Sebastian menawari apakah aku mau ia temani—dan aku langsung mengiyakan. Aku sedang tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian, setidaknya untuk kali ini. Sebastian hanya tersenyum misterius saat mendengar jawabanku. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disisiku, dan secara naluri aku mendekati suhu hangat dari tubuhnya. Dan mungkin secara naluri pula, Sebastian melingkarkan tangannya, mengunci tubuhku bersamanya.

Sayangnya, selama bermenit-menit, aku belum bisa memejamkan mata. Aku hanya mendengarkan nafas Sebastian yang berhembus hangat pada kepalaku, dan memerhatikan bagaimana dadanya turun-naik bersamaan ia menghirup aroma sampo rambutku. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat tenang. Ini tidak terlalu buruk rasanya—memiliki seseorang yang menahanku begini.

"Kau benar-benar harus tidur..." gumam Sebastian lagi. "Kau terlalu lelah."

"Hmm..." tanggapku. Hanya itu.

Sebastian mengeluarkan suara tawa tertahan lembut, dan kemudian ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu tua. Bahasa lagu itu sama sekali tidak kukenal; seakan-akan berasal dari bahasa kuno, bahasa yang sama sekali tidak dikenal para manusia. Gramatikal dan bagaimana ia menyanyikannya benar-benar membuatku merasa seperti berpulang, seperti merasa 'inilah tempatku, inilah rumahku, disinilah seharusnya aku berada'.

Lagu itu membuaiku, entah bagaimana liriknya yang sama sekali tidak kupahami membiusku lebih baik daripada bermacam-macam obat tidur yang kuminum selama ini. Lebih baik daripada morfin. Ia menyanyikannya dengan sederhana, namun aku merasakan selusupan kedamaian ketika ia melantunkan nada-nada itu.

Dalam hatiku, apakah lagu ini akan menyembuhkanku? Apakah lagu ini akan membuatku tertidur selama-lamanya? Entah mengapa aku berharap begitu. Aku ingin sekali lagu ini menjadi pengantar tidurku dan aku tidak harus terjaga lagi, kemudian menemukan tidak ada seorangpun disini.

Aku merasa, kelopak mataku memberat seiring jauhnya lagu itu membawaku ke alam bawah sadar. Lagu itu kini menjadi begitu jauh, terasa jauh sekali dariku. Aku tidak bisa lagi mendengarnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku tidak merasakan lagi panasnya tubuh Sebastian yang menghangatkanku. Inderaku semuanya telah mati.

Kemudian, aku tertidur..

**.**

_|Let me say goodbye to the pain, and welcome back to the sleep|_

_**.**_

**End of Ciel's POV**

* * *

**.**

_Terlambat untuk berdusta_

_Dan terlalu pandir untuk berbisik_

_Aku akan menandai semua ini pada rembulan_

_Dan menyebrangi malam-malam_

_Semua manusia layaknya burung_

_Yang hidup dalam sangkar keputus-asaan_

_Tidak bisa terbang tinggi kecuali seseorang mematahkan kuncinya_

_Bibir yang seketika itu luruh saat mereka tersentuh_

_Ini adalah halusinasi, halusinasi yang biasanya_

_Layaknya ombak, aku merangkulmu_

_Aku mendengar suara takdir memecah, terpisah_

_Jari-jemari bertautan, dan kemudian terlepas_

_Apakah ini berdosa, ataukan hanya jebakan?_

_Api yang membeku dalam dadaku meleleh, mulai kembali terbakar_

_Dan aku menutup mataku_

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku telah melihat semua halusinasi ini._

**_._**

* * *

**.**

"Kau melepaskannya?" tanya seseorang. Sepatunya berketak-ketuk berirama, mendekati sosok berjaket hitam berbulu serigala.

Sebastian menoleh sedikit dari bahunya, dan kemudian pandangannya kembali berfokus pada banyaknya manusia yang tumpah-ruah di jalan London. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit bertebaran disana-sini, berlomba-lomba siapa yang paling tinggi dan megah. Langit ketika itu sama membosankannya seperti hari kemarin; begitu mendung, dengan awan tipis menyelimuti. Tidak ada matahari sama sekali.

Sebastian menggoyangkan kakinya. Ia duduk di pagar teralis pembatas gedung tertinggi di London; 105 lantai dibawah kakinya adalah bumi. Matanya awas menerawang satu manusia yang ia kenal.

"Aku melepaskannya..." gumam Sebastian, mengiyakan orang dibelakangnya. Bulu-bulu serigala berwarna agak gelap bersibakan riuh karena kencangnya angin pada ketinggian ini. Matanya bergerak nanar menyisiri lembaran-lembaran gedung. Menunggu matahari membasuh kulit pucatnya.

Dan kemudian, matahari sungguh-sungguh menepati janjinya; ia tenggelam ke barat bersinar menyilaukan diantara celah-celah gedung-gedung tinggi. Hangatnya sama sekali tidak membuat Sebastian merasa hangat. Tidak berubah. Ia justru merasa lebih buruk daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia merasa lebih dingin dan terbuang. Cahaya redupnya tidak bisa menggantikan cahaya lain yang sudah hilang.

"Sudah seharusnya kau melepaskannya," kata lelaki itu, seraya menghela nafas. Ia mendekati Sebastian. Selendang putih panjangnya berkibaran, diterpa angin, rambut perunggunya tampak terbakar saat bersinggungan dengan halo matahari sore.

"Ya... memang sudah seharusnya..." gumam Sebastian mengiyakan. Lelaki partner Sebastian hanya diam saja, menatapi kejauhan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Jemari pucat rampingnya mulai dingin ketika matahari mulai menjauh meski sesaat matahari itu ada. Selaput pelangi hijau matanya bertubrukan dengan oranye matahari. Membentuk rangkaian warna yang aneh. Wajah pucatnya tampak seperti boneka pualam tersinar matahari.

"Terimakasih sudah merahasiakan pertemuanku dengan manusia itu, Seth..." kata Sebastian sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Dan maaf telah membuatmu mengerjakan tugas mengumpulkan informasi itu sendirian. Kau tahu kalau—"

"Sudahlah," potong Seth sambil tersenyum simpul. "Anggap saja hari libur. Lalat rakus itu memang suka menindas informan seperti kita, dengan membebankan banyak pekerjaan. Tapi untuk hari ini, pekerjaannya simple, jadi tidak masalah."

Sebastian menahan senyumnya, dan kemudian ia berbalik menatapi _crimson_ langit kejauhan, yang lama-kelamaan memudar—menyisakan larik-larik warna jingga gelap diantara celah awan.

Kedua orang itu adalah iblis. Iblis yang memata-matai manusia, mengirimkan informasi pada para petinggi dunia setan. Mereka dikenal sebagai informan yang bekerja secara rapi dan bersih, serta kelas satu—karena itu mereka bisa ditugaskan ke negeri para manusia yang notabenenya merupakan medan yang berat dan sulit. Mereka terkenal sebagai informan yang tak pernah salah dan memberikan informasi yang akurat. Bahkan bisa menembus pertahanan malaikat.

Hingga suatu saat, Sebastian melihat Ciel yang berjalan seorang diri di jalanan London. Saat itu pula, Sebastian langsung jatuh cinta dan tertarik padanya. Iblis mata-mata itu terus mengamati Ciel, mencari informasi mengenai manusia itu—dan apa yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada manusia. Ia menjadi terus memikirkan manusia itu, dan hanya menerima pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan dunia manusia agar Sebastian bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ciel.

Kelakuannya itu segera diketahui partner kerjanya, Seth—dan tentu saja karena ia adalah informan pula, ia segera tahu kalau Sebastian ternyata jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Awalnya, Seth terkejut dan memperingatkan Sebastian; jika Sebastian sampai nekat menarik manusia ke dunia iblis apalagi sampai menikahinya, manusia itu akan mendapat masalah.

Karena ketika manusia itu mati, ia tidak akan ditempatkan pada Neraka atau Surga. Ia hanya akan mengambang, berkelana tanpa akhir dengan pikiran kosong tak bisa diselamatkan di padang pasir antara Neraka dan Surga. Ia tidak memiliki tempat. Selain itu, Seth mengatakan jika manusia itu mati, ia akan mati dengan kematian yang lebih menyakitkan dan mengerikan yang tak pernah dirasakan manusia bahkan malaikat atau iblis sekalipun.

Sebastian menyadari itu. Karenanya ia hanya mengamati Ciel dari jauh—dan Seth menutup mulut mengenai kawannya yang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia tidak jelas asa-usulnya. Terpesona pada manusia.

Hingga suatu saat, Sebastian melihat Ciel hendak membunuh dirinya.

Ketika itu, Sebastian tidak lagi menghiraukan seberapa besar konsekuensi yang akan diterima dirinya—hukuman atau apapun itu. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan manusianya. Karena Seth mengerti, ia hanya diam membiarkan temannya—merahasiakan dari siapapun kalau Sebastian sudah 'terjatuh' di alam manusia.

Sebastian kemudian menawari Ciel penyelamatannya. Maka dalam satu malam, Sebastian menghapuskan rasa kepedihan Ciel, dan menariknya dari kehidupan gelapnya. Sebastian juga membuat Ciel melupakan dirinya, agar Ciel tidak pernah mengejarnya. Iblis itu memberikan kehidupan yang baru bagi Ciel, membuat Ciel tidak lagi merasakan hal tidak menyenangkan yang dahulu ia rasakan.

Dengan kata lain, Ciel telah dihadiahi kehidupan lain yang lebih baik daripada yang ia miliki sekarang.

Setelah satu malam itu, Sebastian kemudian pergi. Dan Ciel tidak akan merindukan iblis bersayap hitam itu karena kenangannya bersama Sebastian telah lenyap tanpa jelaga.

"Aku iblis yang terjatuh ya, Seth..." kata Sebastian, lirih. Lebih menyerupai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. "Seandainya saja aku bisa memotong sayapku, memendekkan umurku, memunahkan semua kekuatan fisikku, kemudian menjadi manusia dan bisa turun ke bumi..."

Seth hanya mengerutkan keningnya, sementara ia membenarkan syal putih miliknya yang berkibaran. Langit telah menggelap sekarang. Bintang-bintang telah muncul di mata langit, meski cahayanya kalah dengan lampu kota dibawahnya. Sudah saatnya mereka harus kembali.

"Aku akan membuat penawar untukmu, Sebastian. Kau akan kehilangan akal gara-gara ini," ujarnya, agak prihatin. Ia belum pernah melihat Sebastian seperti ini.

Tentu saja, pikir Seth. Iblis hanya bisa mencintai satu kali seumur hidupnya. Selebihnya, hanya ada hasrat. Sayangnya, Sebastian sudah kejatuhan hatinya ke dunia manusia, dan ia takkan mendapatkannya kembali. Hatinya sudah terpaut ke dunia manusia. Namun, manusia itu sudah melupakannya, dan memang tidak seharusnya mereka bersama-sama.

"Kau pulang duluan Seth..." kata Sebastian. "Aku akan menunggu hingga membusuk lalu dunia berakhir. Setelahnya, aku akan menculik jiwa Ciel dari bumi..."

Seth menggeretakkan giginya. Taringnya bergesekan. Ia mencengkram bahu Sebastian, dan memaksa partnernya untuk menatapnya.

"Dengar Sebastian! Aku akan memberikan penawar bagimu agar kau tidak menjadi gila karena kesedihanmu! Sudah berapa banyak iblis yang bernasib sepertimu dan berakhir mati dalam penderitaan? Ceren, Pluto, Huddeleo, Zerien, dan lainnya? Mereka semua petinggi Neraka, dan mereka mati mengenaskan gara-gara hal yang sama denganmu! Kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini..." kata Seth. Ia menghela nafas.

Sebastian hanya menatapnya dengan sinar mata lemah. Ia sangat menyesali dan marah ia membuat Ciel melupakan dirinya. Seharusnya, ia membuat Ciel terus mengingatnya—lalu ketika Ciel mendapati keesokan harinya Sebastian tidak ada, Ciel akan mencarinya. Dan ketika Ciel tidak akan menemukan Sebastian, ia akan merasakan kepedihan yang sama dengan Sebastian—hanya bisa mengharap dari kejauhan.

Setidaknya, jika itu terjadi, perasaan ini tidak akan sesakit sekarang, bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seakan-akan Sebastian menanggung perasaan pedih yang seharusnya Ciel tanggung saat ia menyadari Sebastian tidak ada. Seharusnya... seharusnya. Banyak hal yang 'seharusnya' terjadi.

"Kau benar," ujar Sebastian. Ia kemudian menatap kejauhan—dimana lampu-lampu kota berkedap-kedip. Dimana angin dingin menyibakkan syal putih Seth dan bulu serigala pada jaket Sebastian. Dunia manusia yang dipenuhi dengan aroma Ciel, bahkan jika seandainya Ciel mati dan jasadnya mengering bersama bumi, aroma itu tetaplan hidup di udara. Dunia dan kota tragis, menghilangkan satu-satunya milik Sebastian.

Dan Sebastian tidak bisa menemukan benda yang hilang itu. Benda itu sudah lenyap, terbakar, musnah, tertelan angin, terbawa laut, dimakan bumi. Konflik.

Sebastian kemudian bangkit berdiri, berjalan lebih dahulu. Seth mengikutinya dari belakang, seraya tersenyum tipis, meski ia pesimis akan bisa membantu Sebastian secara penuh melupakan manusia itu. Siapapun Ciel Phantomhive, ia telah meluruhkan iblis paling dingin yang ia tahu. Dan biar bagaimanapun, Sebastian tidak akan bisa melupakan Ciel, seumur keabadian hidupnya.

Cinta iblis itu hanya sekali, dan selama-lamanya. Karena itu, jika ia kehilangan satu cinta, ia tidak akan menemukan yang lainnya.

Sebastian kemudian bersumpah dalam hati, ia tidak akan pernah mau kembali ke dunia manusia. Dunia dimana Ciel bertempat. Dunia dimana ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Ciel. Dunia saat mereka menghabiskan satu malam bersama, dan keesokan paginya Ciel sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi. Ciel sudah melupakannya. Andai saja Sebastian kelak akan terhukum, akankah Ciel peduli dan bersimpati?

Tidak, Ciel bahkan tidak tahu. Ia sudah tidak lagi mengingat Sebastian. Ciel sudah memiliki kehidupan yang lain, terimakasih kepada Sebastian. Dan karena demi Ciel pula, Sebastian merasa lebih baik begini—Ciel tidak perlu mengingatnya. Ceritanya akan semakin rumit karena keegoisan Sebastian.

Kemudian, iblis rupawan itu membalikkan badannya sebentar, menatap cakrawala hitam. Cakrawala terakhir yang ia lihat, karena ia takkan mau kembali lagi kesini, ke sisi Ciel.

"Selamat tinggal, Ciel..."

Dan ia lenyap. Untuk selama-lamanya.

**.**

_This is hallucination, the usual hallucination..._

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**.**

Halo~ terimakasih telah membaca **Kage Ga Mino O Waratte**! Puisi yang berbahasa Indonesia itu adalah lagu **OST Kuroshitsuji Musical**! Maaf kalau salah menerjemahkan...

**Kage Ga Mino O Waratte** itu adalah judul salah satu **OST Durarara!** yang menurut saya creepy sekali. Meski agak sedih juga, makanya saya pake aja.

Pasti beberapa pembaca yang pernah membaca fic saya yang berjudul **The Black Army **dan **The Sixth Sense** akan kaget ngeliat **Seth**! **Yep, dengan ini saya umumkan kalau Seth serta Kirill akan menjadi OC tetap**** saya.** **Saya ingin para pembaca familier dengan mereka, dan lagi saya memang gak mau bikin OC lain, biar para pembaca gak mesti menyesuaikan diri dengan OC baru lagi.  
**

Ini adalah gambar Seth & Kirill buatan saya (maaf jelek). Silahkan hilangkan aja simbol bintang (*) pada alamat url berikut;

h*ttps*:/*/*p .*twimg*.*com/AyfE-ZkCEAAw8_t*.jpg

Atau lihat saja disampul cerita saya noh, avatarnya (nunjuk ava).

Berikut adalah biodata mereka;

**Seth Lenneous & Kirill Lenneous**

Rambut:** Bronze/Black raven**

Mata:** Reddish-green/Biru kristal**

Tinggi:** 190cm(6'3ft)/163cm(5'3ft)**

Berat:** 75kg (165,34lbs)/44kg(97lbs)**

Warna:** Putih, cream, dan hitam/Putih, biru langit**

Usia (kalau disamakan dengan manusia): **28 thn/17thn**

Saya sadar, perbedaan tinggi mencolok diantara mereka, hahaha. Sementara Kirill yang benar-benar _petite_, Seth justru kebalikannya, 5cm lebih tinggi dari Sebastian.

Silahkan kunjungi profile saya untuk melihat link gambar dua orang pembaca saya, **Safira **dan **X-Eddereine **XD! Mereka menggambar Seth & Kirill dengan (sangat) imutnya, ;)

* * *

Update;

Mungkin para reader bertanya-tanya, alasan mengapa Ciel ingin bunuh diri, dan kenapa saya tidak mencantumkan sedikit kisah hidupnya, hahaha.

Well, saya sengaja tidak menuliskan cerita hidup Ciel agar orang lain yang mungkin membaca ini dan ada pikiran ingin bunuh diri bisa berpikir dua kali, setidaknya merasakan role-player menjadi Ciel disini. Saya pikir, sudah terlalu banyak orang yang dalam _sucidal attempt_.

Saya cuma mau menekankan, kalau bunuh diri apapun alasannya tidak dibenarkan. Sebelum Anda bepikir ingin mengakhiri hidup, carilah seseorang yang bisa diajak berbagi, dan setidaknya satu org yang peduli pada Anda. Seperti Ciel yang diketemukan Sebastian pada ff ini.

Hahaha, maaf saya bikin ff gak jelas. Tapi makasih sudah membaca!

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Lea**

"Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya!" ;)


End file.
